Happy not happy
by Bony
Summary: "Vous savez ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que l'on m'a dit ça ? Qu'on m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter ? Qu'ils étaient compétents pour protéger monsieur Stark ? Il a disparu pendant trois mois !" ou comment Fury découvre que Tony n'a pas que son armure pour se protéger. [Entre Avengers1 et IM3]


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

Résumé : « Vous savez ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que l'on m'a dit ça ? Qu'on m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter ? Qu'ils étaient compétents pour protéger monsieur Stark ? Il a disparu pendant trois mois ! » ou comment Fury découvre que Tony n'a pas que son armure pour se protéger. [Entre Avengers1 et IM3]

...

Happy not happy

« Non ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme et sans appel en se plaçant à côté de son patron, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Cela faisait un moment que la tension montait. Jusqu'à maintenant, il était resté bien sagement dans son coin, écoutant attentivement toutes les options que Fury proposait. Mais là, c'était trop. Il était hors de question qu'il reste plus longtemps muet.

« Pardon ? » fit le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D, surpris par cette soudaine intervention.

« J'ai dit non ! » répéta-t-il sans changer de ton.

« Monsieur Hogan, vous n'êtes là qu'en tant qu'observateur, je vous rappelle » riposta Fury en foudroyant de son œil unique le responsable de la sécurité de Stark Industrie, avant de reporter son regard vers Stark lui même.

L'homme d'affaire était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, ses deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs, son visage inexpressif. Happy reconnaissait parfaitement la posture de son patron, là-même qu'il avait lorsqu'il négociait âprement un contrat avec un concurrent ou un client difficile. Et il l'avait rarement -pour ne pas dire jamais- vu repartir sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Stark, pouvez-vous dire à votre chien de garde que sa présence n'est toléré dans cette réunion confidentielle que parce que vous avez insisté ? »

Chien de garde ? Et à voir comme la main droite de Tony c'était légèrement crispée, il n'avait pas non plus apprécié la remarque, mais il resta cependant silencieux, sans quitter Fury des yeux.

« Stark ! Nous parlons de votre sécurité ! D'un projet d'attentat vous visant personnellement ! » tenta de le raisonner Fury en constatant l'absence de réponse du génie.

« Monsieur Stark sait très bien de quoi vous parlez » rétorqua Happy sombrement.

Il travaillait pour Tony depuis suffisamment d'années pour savoir qu'il était une cible privilégiée. Entre les détraqués et les opportunistes, il ne comptait plus les menaces, ni même les tentatives avortées. Il restait aussi toutes les autres, celles qui auraient pu aboutir sans sa vigilance. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait aussi... mais Happy préférait ne pas y penser. Puis il c'était fait la promesse que cela ne se reproduirait pas.

« Alors qu'il nous laisse faire notre travail ! » s'exaspéra le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. en s'adressant directement au chef de la sécurité. Il était clair que pour convaincre Stark, il fallait d'abord convaincre son garde du corps.

« Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de la sécurité de monsieur Stark ! » s'offensa Happy. Il n'allait pas laisser Fury, tout directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D soit-il, lui expliquer son métier.

« Monsieur Hogan » reprit Fury plus calmement, « je ne remets pas en doute vos capacités, mais vous devez comprendre que cette fois, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Le groupuscule qui menace Stark a déjà plusieurs assassinats à son actif. Nous avons les hommes et nous avons les moyens de le protéger. »

Happy respira profondément. On lui avait déjà faite celle-là, 'nous avons les hommes, nous avons les moyens'. Et il n'était pas prêt à refaire la même erreur.

« Vous savez ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que l'on m'a dit ça ? Qu'on m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter ? Qu'ils étaient compétents pour protéger monsieur Stark ? Il a disparu pendant trois mois ! »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Tony, montrant clairement à qui il confirait sa sécurité.

« Bien » soupira Fury. Il savait reconnaître sa défaite. « Nous pouvons nous associer dans cette affaire, je suppose » proposa-t-il.

« J'en suis parfaitement persuadé. Happy ? » demanda Tony qui prenait pour la première fois la parole.

« Je ferais comme vous voulez, monsieur. »

« Bien. Je crois que nous en avons fini avec ce petit problème » conclut-il en se levant, Happy le suivant.

« Stark ! » le rappela Fury, alors que l'ingénieur allait sortir de la pièce.

« Vous pouvez nous faire confiance » reprit-il, en voyant qu'il avait son attention.

Tony et Happy échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

« Et je suis sûre que cette petite coopération nous le confirmera. »


End file.
